JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!
by xXBeetFrecesXx
Summary: Reincarnated into the world of quirks watch as Simon Midoriya paves the way for a new generation of heroes "To be the symbol of freedom will be my goal I swear kamina I hope your watching because my drill will pierce the heavens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reincarnation One last Job

A Hero is a dream every young child has. A dream to save others and to be looked at by countless people with respect and admiration in their eyes. A dream that only the best of the best could achieve in a superhuman society where nearly everyone has powers identified as quirks. This is the story Izuku Midoriya and how he not only became the greatest hero but how he also became a man.

A four year old boy with green curly hair was currently in his bedroom surrounded by posters and action figures while furiously writing in a journal titled Hero Analysis for the future#1 _Today's the day_ he thought excitedly Today was the day where he would go to the doctor's office and find out what quirk he would have. Then he'd work hard on becoming a hero just like All Might and make his mother and big brother Simon proud of him.

"Izuku honey it's time to go" A voice rang from outside his room.

"I'm coming mom" he replied as he stepped out of his room only to see a slim woman standing in front of him with hair as green as his and a kind smile plastered on her face.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" she asked "Yeah mom i'm ready" he replied with a grin that spread across his entire face.

"Well then we shouldn't keep the doctor waiting now would we" she stated as she took one of his hands in hers and started walking towards the doctor's office while hearing her son ramble on about his idol All Might and what kind of quirk he would get as she couldn't help but let her mind drift to what her older son was doing right now in school no doubt causing trouble only for her mind to snap back to her youngest son due to him calling her name.

"I'm sorry what was that you said Izuku?" she asked only for her son to puff out his cheeks and pout while saying "I said when we're done can we go visit big brother Simon when his school finishes"he asked "I don't see why not" she stated only to start giggling at the expression her son was showing her of pure excitement on his face I swear the only name that may come out of his mouth more than All Might is Simon" she thought despite that though Inko just couldn't brush off a certain feeling of dread she was feeling she just hoped everything would go right at the doctor's today and that her son Simon won't get into to much trouble.

* * *

The sound of a body hitting the ground resonated within an alleyway if one were to look they would see a young boy with wild dark blue hair, deep indigo eyes and a strong lean build the boy would be Identified as Simon Midoriya or in his previous life Simon Jiha the former leader of team Dai-gurren who was currently standing above mugger who thought of him as a easy target while he was heading home after school.

"Well that didn't last long" he stated before taking one last look at the body before exiting the alleyway and returning to his thoughts before he was so rudely interrupted

It's been eight years since Simon arrived on this planet filled with superhuman powers with a mission given to him from his brother Kamina at first Simon didn't know what to make of the whole scenario and was trying to understand why he was the one here instead of someone else until he recalled the foreseeable future Kamina spoke of to him.

 _Flashback start_

The last thing Simon remembered before arriving in this strange white void was him taking his last breath and reminiscing about his life on his death bed before closing his eyes for what he thought would be the last time until he awoke here.

"Just where the hell am I" he stated before he heard a loud shout come from behind him

"SIMOOON!" A very loud and familiar voice stated

At that moment Simon felt his body Freeze up and go rigged he knew that voice how could he forget it was the voice of his big brother Kamina slowly turning around his eyes met a figure that was clad in all white besides the red sunglasses he wore on his face with a cap flowing behind him as if somebody just opened a window for a moment all he could do was stare at the figure before him before whispering out

"Kamina is it really you?" he questioned

"Of course its me Simon does anybody else have a face as dashing as this that would make any women fall to their knees blushing at mere glance or a body that most men would look upon me with jealousy OF COURSE IT'S ME SIMON JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Kamina bellowed

A small smile made it's way onto Simon's face before he stated "Your Kamina of course And I guess even death wasn't even able to take away that huge ego of yours but then again look who's talking"

"Speaking of death Kamina where the hell are we I could've swore just a seconded ago I was on my death bed taking my last breath but then I ended up here is this some sort of afterlife?"

"Not exactly Simon but in due time i'll answer all of your questions but in the mean time come walk with me" Kamina stated leaving Simon to run up to him and start walking side by side.

"To answer your first question Simon this place is a space between the living and the afterlife the place where only on rare occasions people are stopped before entering eternal paradise or eternal suffering or in other words heaven and hell" Kamina stated only to see Simon start a frown upon his face before he said "well then why am I here? he asked.

"Isn't it obvious Simon" Kamina started "The reason your here is because your about to be given a choice the reason i'm here is to present that choice to you and see what your answer is and if you'll accept the mission " Kamina finished

With a frown still on his face Simon started wondering what kind choice would be presented to him of all people surely there should be some one else more qualified than him for a mission given by god of all things.

"Well then what are these so called choices your here to give me" Simon stated

"Choice number one Simon is the option of staying here and to wait and be judged by the big man and wait see which afterlife your heading to but I wouldn't be to worried about that I put in a good word for you to the big man not that I needed to with all the good things you've done in your life"

"And option two?" Simon asked

"Is the reincarnation cycle if you chose option two however you'll be given a mission as I've stated earlier"

"And this mission is?" Simon question

"To guide and protect a new generation of heroes in a superhuman society" Kamina finished

"Heroes? Superhuman society? And why me of all people?" Simon questioned.

 _Play with your drill pierce the heavens ost_

For a moment Kamina stood in silence before saying "Because I believe in you Simon after I died I watched you become an even greater man and leader than me and I know if anyone's going to lead and set an example on what a true hero is its you SIMON!" Kamina bellowed

"So I ask of you not as a messenger but as your bro will you accept this last mission from me and become a shining light in the darkness that young men and woman look towards and strive to chase after"

"And if you don't believe you can't do it than I ask you to BELIEVE IN THE ME THAT BELIEVES IN YOU!" Kamina shouted as the once white void fills with colors and memories of Simon's life and journey with team Dai-Gurren

It only took Simon a split second to realize what he was doing he was doubting himself after all he's gone through in his life then with fire and determination in his eyes he states "I ACCEPT BIG BRO ILL BECOME HOPE WHEN THERE IS NONE ILL BECOME THE PEOPLES JUSTICE AND MOST OF ALL ILL BECOME THE SYMBOL OF FREEDOM AND IF HELL STANDS BEFORE ME... WELL WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM WHAT'S HELL WHEN I HAVE A DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS" Simon yelled.

 _End ost_

"That's right I knew I could count on you Simon but these are my last words to you for now be prepared the darkness is closing in soon train hard and be ready i'm counting on you" Kamina said before Simon's eyes started becoming heavy and fading away into unconsciousness

 _Flashback end_

 _"Kamina I hope you're watching "_ Simon thought little did he know that his first step to becoming a hero would await him at home trying to fix a broken dream

 **AN: WOW my first story I don't really know how to describe this feeling or what to say my only hope is to how well this story goes and pick up on any feedback either than that I don't have anything else to say besides I don't own either Gurren lagann or my hero academia this is xXBeetFrecesXx signing out. Also what kind of quirk should Simon have.**


	2. Chapter 2 Your path awaits you!

Chapter 2: Your path awaits you

The moment Simon arrived at the front door of his house he felt that something was off it was if his home was flooded by sadness and dread in all of his time spent living here it had never once felt like this.

On any other day he'd feel happiness and joy radiating from his home when he would walk through the door his mother Inko Midoriya would always welcome him home with a kind smile on her face then immediately start to have a heart attack for even the tiniest cut he would have on his face while his younger brother Izuku would usually greet him with a smile so bright he swears that someone suddenly plugged in ten lamps into the room.

For a moment his legs stood motionless in front of the door until he reached up and grabbed the doorknob twisting it slowly as he entered his home he noticed that everything seems to be where it should be as he's glancing around the living room only to hear a voice coming from down the hall, the sight that meets his eyes is his mother who looks like she's ready to burst out crying with unshed tears on her face trying to talk to what he would assume be his younger brother behind a door.

"I-Izuku honey know this is hard for you b-but I know that we'll get through this together so p-p-please just open the door for me" she asked but all she received was silence on the other end of the door.

At that point Simon had enough of listening and walked straight up to his mother who jumped a little because she didn't notice him before know.

"Mom whats going on?" he asked a look of pure determination etched onto his face.

"S-Simon dear when did you get back from school?" she asked

"Not to long ago now whats going on did something happen to Izuku"

His mother let out a sigh before she started explaining the events that happened earlier today at the doctors.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the door young Izuku was silently watching a video of his idol All Might while tears were streaming down his face why is he crying you may ask because a couple of hours ago his hopes and dreams were shattered because he was diagnosed as a quirkless individual, someone who has no special powers or individuality of there own in a world where over eighty percent of the population has a quirks, without a quirk his dream of being a hero becomes nothing more than a pipe dream right now Izuku needed somebody, anybody to believe in him to believe he could still become a hero.

Back outside in the hallway Simon's mother just finished explaining what had happened earlier with this new found knowledge no freshly planted into his brain Simon finally felt he understood the situation and what Izuku may be feeling right now but it only took him a split second to reach a decision on what to do next.

Without looking at his mother Simon spoke "Hey mom... i'll try talking to him why don't you go wait in the living room for a bit"

"A-Are you sure honey your y-younger brother is probably dealing with a lot of stress right now maybe it's b-best if we wait a little longer before trying to talk with him again" she stated

Her eldest son turned to her with a small smile on his face before he said "Don't worry mom I know how Izuku's feeling right now i'll snap him back to his old self in no time at all... so just trust me on this okay" only to miss the slight confusion that spread across her face for a split second before finally giving in.

"O-Okay S-Simon I hope your right i'll be waiting for you when your done" she said as tears streamed down her face before leaving.

An eerie silence fell over the entire hallway and for moment Simon felt like time had stopped before quickly shaking himself back to reality before calling out to the door saying.

"Hey Izuku it's me Simon can I come in?" he asked

"Don't worry it's only me out hear, right now moms in the living room...listen Izuku I just want to talk just the two of us"

A choked gasp came from the other side of the door before a whisper of a voice broke out saying "I-I-It's open"

The moment Simon heard that he gripped the doorknob turning it slowly as he entered the room,what met his gaze was an almost pitch black room with the only source of light being what looked to be like a computer screen playing a video of All Might on repeat as well as chair that Simon could clearly tell Izuku was sitting on,before he could say anything the chair spun towards him so that it was facing him.

A crying Izuku with tears streaming down from his eyes looked towards Simon with a look of absolute desperation planted on his face.

"B-b-b-big brother c-can I still become a hero e-even if I don't have a q-quirk?" he asked his older brother

For a moment Simon didn't speak choosing his words carefully he asked "Izuku let me ask you something do you even know what a hero is?"

Confusion swept across Izuku's face before replying "O-of course I know what a hero is a hero is someone who protects and looks out for other people when theirs an emergency or situation it's a person who's idealized for their courageousness and bravery"

"Well that's part of what a hero is but i'ts more than that it's about your will to combat adversity as well as sacrificing your own personal goals and concerns for a greater good what part of anything you or I just said requires that you need a quirk? Not a god damn thing so of course you can still become a hero" Simon stated

Izuku was stunned in silence with wide eyes appearing on his face he had just heard what he wanted to here he wanted someone to tell him that he could become a hero even if he was quirkless even if it would be near impossible fresh tears started to appear on his face not of sadness but of happiness the fact his brother believed in him solidified his goal to become a hero no matter what, he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Simon call out to him.

"Hey Izuku come over here I want to give you something" Simon said while motioning his hand forward

Izuku hurriedly ran over to his brother wondering what he could possibly give to him only for Simon to tell him to close eyes once he reopened them he was greeted to a golden drill dangling from his neck.

"T-T-this is your...big brother I can't accept this it's your drill necklace you never leave the house without it in fact I don't think that I've ever seen seen you take it off so why are you giving this to me?" Izuku questioned

"The reason i'm giving this to you is because it will be a reminder of our promise" Simon stated

"W-What promise?" Izuku asked only for Simon to kneel down in front of him before resting a hand on top of his head before saying "Izuku the path you choose to walk down will be very difficult for you even more so with your condition but I believe if you stick to your ideals and the reason why you wanted to become a hero in the first place you'll become a great hero so until that day comes hold onto this drill for me and keep it safe and give it back to me only when you've become a greater hero better than All Might himself promise me this Izuku"

Izuku looked into Simon's eyes trying to put on his best brave face before shouting out "I-I-I PROMISE DON'T WORRY SIMON I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD JUST WATCH ME! I'LL KEEP YOUR DRILL SAFE UNTIL I CAN GIVE IT BACK TO YOU"

"I know you will now come on mom might have a heart attack if we stay in here any longer" Simon stated holding out his hand

"Y-yeah lets get going" Izuku said while grasping his brothers hand

little did the both of them know there mother had heard most of their conversation she returned to see if Simon had any luck with trying to talk with Izuku only to stumble upon their conversation a faint smile spread across her lips before heading back to the living room as quietly as possible just missing Simon's last comment.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot hey Izuku starting from tomorrow your gonna join me on my training" Simon stated

"T-Training" Izuku stuttered out

"Yep you know your not the only one in this family trying to become a hero so starting tomorrow I'm gonna whip you into shape" Simon stated in a upbeat manner only for Izuku to start muttering about the possible horrors that will await him in the near future.

 **AN: CHAPTER 2 IS COMPLETE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY FOCUS ON THE MAIN TIMELINE JUST BEFORE IZUKU RECEIVES ONE FOR ALL FROM ALL MIGHT UNTIL THEN I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME. I OWN NEITHER GURREN LAGANN OR MY HERO ACADEMIA**


End file.
